Gracias Shikadai
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Himawari iba a visitar a su tío al cementerio cuando se sentía mal, ella sabia que el la cuidaba, pero tampoco está mal dejarse ayudar por alguien más/ -Yo creo que serás una gran ninja, dulce y fuerte- ella levantó la vista, ya no lloraba, por eso él sonrió. -Gracias Shikadai-kun… por todo


**Gracias Shikadai**

**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto-sensei.**

_**Respecto al genero no sabia bien que ponerle, puede que tenga romance (infantil claro) pero creo que es más Hurt/Comfort.**_

* * *

Himawari estaba sentada frente a la tumba de su tío, Neji Hyuga. A pesar de que el haya muerto mucho antes de su nacimiento, lo admiraba y mucho debido a todo lo que le habían contado de él, hasta en ocasiones sentía que lo conocía. Cada vez que se sentía triste iba a visitar su tumba, ahí sentía que él la escuchaba y cuidaba.

-Hoy me saqué una muy buena nota en la Academia tío, pronto asendereé a Genin como oniisan, aunque probablemente él ya se haya vuelto Chunin- la pequeña de once años agachó su cabeza y suspiró. –hay unos niños que siempre me dicen cosas muy feas… esta vez ellos querían matar a una paloma y yo lo impedí- una lagrima cruzó la mejilla de la Uzumaki –dicen que soy muy blandita y débil… y que nunca seré buena ninja y avergonzaré a papá- sollozó y se secó las mejillas con su manga –no quería contarle a nadie… pero hoy oniisan y Shikadai-kun lo vieron todo- hipó y mordió su labio –y salí corriendo como una bebé

-¿Himawari? ¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz la interrumpió, produciéndole un sonrojo. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

-¡S-Shikadai-kun!- el chico la miró esperando respuesta, Bolt y él la habían buscado por todos lados, y ahora la encontraba sentada en el cementerio… llorando.

-Bolt y yo te estuvimos buscando, tú hermano está muy preocupado, incluso le pidió ayuda a Sarada para buscarte- en ese momento se vio tentada a reírse, todo el mundo sabía que entre esos dos había algo, pero ambos se vivían peleando.

-L-Lo siento

-No hay problema, pero ahora vamos con él antes de que todo esto se torne más problemático- él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella volteó la cabeza.

-¡No! Shikadai-kun… por favor, necesito estar aquí

-¿En el cementerio Himawari? Es un lugar triste

-Por favor… no llames a Bolt- no había dicho oniisan, ni niisan como siempre, Shikadai sabía que la niña estaba triste.

-De acuerdo- asintió y se sentó junto a ella, si necesitaba estar ahí, pues él la acompañaría, y si podía intentaría que dejara de llorar.

-¿S-Shikadai-kun? ¿Q-Qué haces?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que él se había sentado junto a ella, y es que Himawari a veces solía ser revoltosa como Naruto y Bolt, pero la mayoría de su personalidad era tierna, dulce y un poco tímida, como su mamá.

-Si tú quieres estar aquí, bien, pero no creas que te dejaré sola- le sonrió intentando animarla, había oído todo lo que esos malditos le habían dicho y no le había gustado en lo más mínimo.

-Gracias- se quedaron en silencio, Himawari mirando la tumba de su tío y Shikadai mirándola de reojo.

-¿Himawari?- ella levantó la mirada y centró su atención en él.

-¿S-si?

-No creas nada de lo que esos tontos te dijeron, solo son unos inmaduros

-Uhm… intento no hacerlo pero… a veces pienso que tienen razón- sus ojos azules denotaban tristeza. Shikadai frunció el ceño.

-No es la primera vez que te dicen cosas así- ni se molesto en preguntar, no era necesario, todo ella lo gritaba, pero sin embargo Himawari bajo la mirada, sin ánimos de contestar. Tenía su mano echa un puño sobre el césped, probablemente intentaba no llorar. –Himawari… - él apoyo su mano sobre la de ella, sobresaltándola. –yo creo que serás una gran ninja, dulce y fuerte- ella levantó la vista, ya no lloraba, por eso él sonrió.

-Gracias Shikadai-kun… por todo, no tenias que molestarte- sonrojada se veía muy adorable.

-Tsk… pero que cosas dices- ella rió –oye… cada vez que tengas un problema, sino le quieres decir a Bolt, puedes venir conmigo- ella iba a contestarle pero unas voces la interrumpieron.

-¡Himawari!- Bolt y Sarada venían corriendo.

-Himawari ¿estás bien?- le pregunto la chica, con la característica tranquilidad Uchiha.

-Sí, estoy bien- ambos chicos se levantaron y Himawari aprovechó para mirar al Nara de reojo, ya que gracias a él se sentía mejor.

-¡Himawari! ¿¡Quieres darme un paro cardíaco dattebasa!?

-Lo siento mucho niisan- Sarada golpeó a Bolt en la cabeza, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio.

-¡Pero que dobe eres! Recién la encontramos y ya le estás chillando- Bolt no se quedó callado y así empezaron una pelea de insultos, tal como sus padres de niños, causando la risa del otro par.

-Lamento dejarte sola con esto pero hoy vienen mis tíos y si llego tarde mi mamá se pondrá histérica- Himawari rió y Shikadai la saludó con la mano mientras se alejaba.

-¡S-Shikadai-kun! ¡Espera!- el paró y se volteó a verla, ella iba corriendo hacia él.

-De verdad…muchas gracias- apoyándose en el hombro del chico se paró en putitas de pie y besó su mejilla, para luego salir corriendo y dejar a un sonriente y algo sonrojado Shikadai.

-Tsk… niñas- rió para sí mismo y continuó el rumbo a su casa, no era mentira lo de su mamá.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde un trío de niños caminaban empujándose y riendo. De repente una especie de monstruo marrón con tres ojos, seis patas y cuernos se paró amenazante frente a ellos.

-Si vuelven a molestar a Himawari Uzumaki se las verán conmigo- la voz del monstruo era grave, ronca y aterradora. Los niños se miraron entre sí y salieron corriendo, gritando y pidiendo ayuda, aterrados. Segundos después se escucharon dos risas y un marionetista bajo de un árbol acompañado de su sobrino.

-¡Pero qué cobardes!- continuó riendo el mayor, seguido por el niño.

-Gracias tío Kankuro, fue genial- el Sabaku No le revolvió el pelo a Shikadai con una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, no la volverán a molestar, y ya sabes, la hormiga negra y yo siempre estaremos disponibles para cuando necesites ayuda o para hacer alguna broma- rió fuertemente haciendo que Shikadai negara, su tío nunca cambiaría. –es más, si agregamos al cuervo quizás logremos que se muden de aldea- el niño rió y comenzó a caminar.

-No, con eso bastará, así dejaran en paz a Himawari- una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro de Kankuro.

-Así que la hija del Hokage, el revoltoso Naruto Uzumaki, es tu noviecita, a Gaara le agradará la noticia- Shikadai enrojeció, debió pedirle ayuda a su papá.

-Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo

-Si seguro y lo hiciste solo por eso, ya estoy grande para tragarme ese cuento sobrino- Kankuro no paraba de reír y Shikadai no paraba de rogar internamente que su mamá no se enterara, porque eso sí que sería problemático, esa mujer era capaz de andar todos los días diciendo "mi hijito está enamorado" o bobadas así, y sin contar que también era capaz de invitar a los Uzumaki a comer.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, personalmente me encantan como quedan ellos dos, además de que Bolt y Shikadai puede que sean buenos amigos. Sin contar que imagino a Naruto gritándole a su consejero porque su hijo se acercó demás a su princesa jaja Tengo varias ideas para un par más de shot de ellos, y capaz también para un BoltSara, veré si los escribo y los subo ¿ustedes que opinan? **

**Gracias por leer y Besitos.**


End file.
